Burnt
by Lifesizedecoy
Summary: After the avengers Tony and Pepper had gotten together properly and the events of the year had only got worse. Fighting off the threat of the mandarin Pepper Potts had been infected with extremis and the constant danger of incinerating her boyfriend Tony Stark. Join Tony on this short story to find a solution for their predicament.
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been the same since New York, I hadn't slept since then either. JARVIS kept a count of the hours I've been awake...over 72 hours ago I last closes my eyes only to witness the horror that was the chitari and the wormhole. I nearly died that day and pepper who was my PA at the time didn't pick up her phone when I needed her to.

Pepper is now my girlfriend and we live together, we used to live in Malibu but since the mandarin destroyed my house and almost me with it I didn't want to be near the site.

We had been couch hopping and living in hotels for over a month now and we even snuck into a department store to sleep. We were constantly moving and it was taking its toll on pepper. She was so desperate to settle down and live life normally but with me being iron man that was near impossible.

I'm not the best boyfriend in the world and I know that. And I know that nothing in the world can change the love for that woman that I possess. I just wish I could be the one for her, a normal life you know?

Pepper had unfortunately been infected with extremis in the previous weeks, and there was very little I could do for her. I wasn't a biologist but I was good at tinkering with things, I promised I'd find a way to make her better, so far nothing. I had to behave, the slightest thing could set her off and if she got too hot...well she wouldn't be here which is one thing I can't let happen.

It was the middle of January and I'd only thought of one way we could be with each other again...properly. The equation I left one of my ex's was to fix the glitch in extremis, I don't remember what had to be done but I would find out. I'd gone back to Stark towers to tinker in my lab again, I was getting more and more desperate. I just wanted to hold my girlfriend close to me and tell her it was alright, of course that was a lie but the thought is there.

"Come on tony think!" A spanner went clattering across the floor, there were a billon combinations this equation could be applied to...but which one would stop the blowing up. "You stupid idiot! There must be an alternative...I have only one option but that's life threatening..." I ran my hands through my hair again, this was the 80th time today I'd come close to finding a solution.

The door at the end of the lab swung open and Pepper walked in, small and dressed in new clothes. "You look lovely pep." My voice echoed across the hollow space, she daren't not get near me since extremis...it was the worst feeling I couldn't even comfort her.

"They're new" she twirled around, "do you like them?" She closed the gap between us a little, patting DUM-E, I'd rebuilt him after my house was destroyed by the mandarin. He was heat proof to 5000 degrees so pepper could have him, he was my substitute for now. In fact I'd heat proofed the whole building over the past few weeks so it was a safe place for pepper to stay while I worked.

I had to take the company back into my own hands as it stressed pepper out too much. "I do, you look beautiful" I smiled at her, DUM-E gave her a little hug, or whatever robots do to comfort you. I just wanted to scoop pepper up in my arms and hold her close.

I could see her face blush as she cuddles up to dum-e, "I've been so close to finding a cure pep..." I looked at her willingly...I didn't want her to have to suffer because I couldn't find a cure stable enough. "There is only one thing I can do...but...only as a last resort." I held up the little inhaler.

"No tony..." That was it, she started glowing again and she backed off, "you can't...I won't let you" her eyes started tearing up, I looked away. My perfect little angel was in pain and it hurt to look at her, I just wanted everything to be normal again. "I have to go...ah..." She ran back upstairs clutching her abdomen, how much pain was she really in.

I had to do it...whether I told her or not I wanted to hold her in my arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

I inhaled the concoction deeply and felt it work it's way into my lungs, it burned and attacked my body. I crumpled into a pile on the floor and let out a bone chilling scream, clutching my chest.

"PEPPER!" I couldn't help but call out to her, knowing that this will only make her angry and at risk of getting too hot. It coursed through my body, it felt like I was on fire. I was stupid, why did I do this I could have just given myself a death wish. I had to stay alert in order to survive this process...I had to see my girl again.

She was my motivation as my body tried to combat this new substance, trying to decide whether to accept it or incinerate me instantly. I heard footsteps coming towards me, it was her, "GET AWAY!" I screamed in agony as she supported my head, how long would this last? How much longer could my body hold on...

Pepper didn't leave not did she glow, maybe fear wasn't a trigger, maybe I would be ok, here in her arms again whether I survived or not. "I said no tony..." Her voice was soft and calm, she wasn't angry with me. She sat on the floor and put my head in her lap, stroking my hair, I didn't care if i died now, I was happy.

The burning sensation eased slightly, I guess my body accepted extremis. I slipped into unconsciousness for what seemed like forever, when I woke I was curled up in bed...pepper was sat next to me plaiting her hair, she'd had a shower. "Pepper?!...you, you carried me up here?" I looked over at her and I seethed with pain. I was covered with burns...it hasn't worked...I wasn't healing.

"It didn't work...I know I had JARVIS check you over" her voice wavered as she looked at me. It hurt, the bitter feeling of being so close and not being able to touch. The burns covered most of my arms and my neck, they were sore but I can deal with them later, I had to get back to finding a cure...maybe if I recode extremis to...yes...that could work.

I jumped up and instantly fell back down, well shit that's no good I need to work! "What's wrong with me...JARVIS!" pepper had gloves on, and she pinned me back down, I was hot...really hot.

"I do believe you had a delayed reaction to extrimis sir, as you did alter one of the equations you aren't in an unstable condition." JARVIS sounded, his voice calmed me down.

What other aspects had extremis changed...it shouldn't change behaviour that's for sure. Pepper leant over and grinned at me, but it wasn't a happy grin, she looked angry. "I told you not to..." Her hand was around my throat in an instant, holding me to the bed as she glowed orange. "Look what you've done!" Tears were streaming down we face, she was so angry with me...what was I meant to do?! Just let us drift apart?

"P-pepper...stop...air!" Her grip was like a vice and I could only splutter out a few words. She was powerful, a side that I never wished to see. "...please..." I'd stopped breathing, helpless against her strength, still trying to wriggle away.

She pulled away and I gasped a huge lungful of air. "Tony..." She looked at her hand and started crying, "I...I'm so sorry..." Pepper curled up away from me as I regained composure, I got up and wrapped myself around her.

"Hey...no more tears...see" I held my arms out in front of her "no more burny" I kissed the back of her neck for the first time in over a month.

"But you..." She turned to face me, her eyes bloodshot from crying, "I thought it didn't work..." Her voice trailed off as she hiccuped, a small smile crossing we face. I could finally hold my baby to me, comfort her when she needed me.

"It worked...so...I made an extra one, it should make you into a stable form of extremis...no more overheating pepper..." I held out the inhaler to her, this would be it, the two of us able to live in peace together again, without the constant threat of angering each other.

She took it from me and breathed in deep...it was done. My perfect little angel...right where she belonged. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her, nuzzling into her hair and closing my eyes tight. This is where we are today...living god knows where, both able to regenerate without exploding.

This was us, this is us.


End file.
